1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized fishing devices which attach to fishing lines to feed the line out in the water to remote or other locations while the user remains on shore or in a boat.
2. Description of the Art
Fishing has been traditionally carried out by using a rod and reel, by means of which the line is cast from the shore or other location proximate the water. The area of fishing in this manner is quite limited, and may be even further impaired by snagging the line in trees or objects in the water. Further limitations are imposed when fishing in remote areas that cannot easily be reached by boat or on foot or in areas where boats are prohibited.
Many previous patents disclose motorized means of towing a fishing line. However, none of these address the problem of fouling the fishing line and hook while it is being towed through vegetated waters, or the problem of tangling the line in the exposed propeller or impeller. Nor do they address the problem of fouling the impeller by vegetation in water, causing the bobber to stall. Further, the previous designs are complex and expensive, and by the lack of their production have proven to be economically unfeasible.
Prior art devices have typically included a body having a motor which drives a propeller. The fishing line is attached either to the motorized body or to a float such as a bobber positioned upstream from and connected with the motorized body. The devices may be self-propelled, as for example those disclosed by Pena, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,500; Curtis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,975; Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,254; and Baya, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,609. Other devices are radio-controlled, such as those disclosed by Van Cleve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,633 Ciaccio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077, and Sheng-Jung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,888. In all such devices, however, the propeller is typically exposed in the water, allowing it to become entangled in the fishing line and fouled in weeds, etc. Additionally, the fish hook which is pulled along by the motorized device is also exposed to weeds, underlying branches and such in the water, causing fouling of the hook as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,585 to Korte discloses a motorized fishing device which includes a cage around the propeller to help prevent fouling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,099 to Cahen et al. discloses a conventional propeller guard of a type similar to that found in small boats. However, hair-like fibers (weeds, algae, etc.) are still able to enter the cage and wrap around the propeller shaft, freezing the propeller. Additionally, the device is not radio-controlled and is not capable of detaching from the fishing line. It is not stable in the water or floatable by itself and must therefore be attached to a separate float such as a bobber. Also, the fish hook remains exposed to fouling.
The need remains for an electronic fishing bobber which is highly maneuverable in the water, can be used in vegetated areas without fouling the propeller or the fish hook, and may be detached from the fishing line so that a fish on the hook may be played or several lines may be placed at different locations in the water.